


Behind The Mask

by Momma_Time



Series: Heroes Of Bullshit [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Frenemies, Hamburr, I'm sorry Lin, Identity Reveal, M/M, Superhero!Alex, Superheroes, Supervillain!Aaron, Supervillains, This was based on a chat post on tumblr that turned into something unrelated, a little bit of fighting, aaron actually caring, aaron chasing what he wants, aaron is an asshole, alex is in denial, alex is weak kneed, but not really, but when isn't he?, excuse me that's not right, good and evil makeouts, hinthint, intense smooches, it's the alex booty, it's the alex smooches, liberal use of musical lines, lots of smooches, only a little, superhero au, this is weird and I am posting it without a beta so pray with me that this isn't stupid, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Time/pseuds/Momma_Time
Summary: Alex and his arch enemy go at it...sort of.Formally Father_Time





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelsdemonsducks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsdemonsducks/gifts).
  * Inspired by [men weren't meant to ride (with clouds between their knees)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546041) by [angelsdemonsducks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsdemonsducks/pseuds/angelsdemonsducks). 



> So this was sort of inspired by angeldemonsducks's fic??? At least, so far as where I get Alex's name/abilities from. Thanks for writing your fic Darling because you sparked part of this insane nugget of heroXvillain make-outs and reveals.  
> The rest of it was inspired by a tumbler chat post of a convo between a villain and hero where hero blushes when the villain says "it's cute how you think you can stop me" but I wound up not going with that prompt at all and will be saving that for another fic. Whoops.
> 
> I got Aaron's villain name from Freeze Miser in Year Without A Santa Clause because Brrrrr was a dumb villain name imho. So was Snowman. Frozone was taken so...  
> Lastly, y'all better count yourselves lucky because I cut out a page and a half of angst with Alex having an anxiety attack over his identity being revealed.  
> Instead, have it ending on a lighter note? Sort of.  
> Featuring Alex being Alex and Aaron being a smooth popsicle asshole.

There was a wall of ice heading for Alex, and it was all he could do to dodge it before it trapped him in the corner of the warehouse. He had the wind on his side, if nothing else, and it helped jerk him out of the way of the block; Alex felt the cool air following it as it whizzed by him and stopped in its tracks when it met the corner. Alex looked back to his adversary in time to see another wall coming at him like a wave in the ocean that he escaped easily. And THAT thought brought up a few bad memories. Enough so that the wall that had followed it smacked right into him and bowled him over.

He yelped when it threw him back causing him to hit his head and slide across the floor. Alex only just managed to slow down before he ran into a shelf.

The next time he looked up, stumbling and dazed, his enemy was calmly strolling towards him as if it were a sunny, Sunday afternoon. His expression, from what Alex could tell through the mask and as always, was the epitome of peace. It was so damn irritating and usually enraged Alex when they were fighting. He couldn’t seem to get a rise out of Freeze Miser, no matter what Alex did.

The man in question finally reached Alex and reached up to nudge Alex back against the shelves. It steadied him, grounded Alex enough that he could finally come out of his daze enough and focus on the face above him. He had to be hallucinating, though, as he swore he saw a small flicker of concern in his enemy’s eyes. No. This man felt nothing but subtle, smug pleasure whenever he pissed Alex off or outdid him. He didn’t feel anything else.

Freeze Miser's fingers were like ice (ha) when they pressed against Alex's chest, the cold seeping in through the layers of fabric that Hercules had designed for Alex. It would protect him from the rain, cold, heat, and whatever else came at him or that he created when he was in a fight. But with this man, with the man that could freeze the sun if he so chose, Alex could still feel the ice burning beneath Freeze Miser's skin and leaving Alex to wince in discomfort. In his pursuit for self-control, Freeze didn’t burn Alex with the freezing cold that he kept under lock and key. The power was there, and Alex hoped he never felt the whole of it.

It didn’t look like it would be his luck today.

The man had Alex this time, had the upper hand after stunning Alex. Was this it? Was this when he would lose? Really lose? Sure, his losses in the past were him losing track of this popsicle asshole but never had Alex been caught like this. Both of them could walk away with a limp or a few bumps and bruises; that didn’t make Alex any less scared of this one encounter. What would happen?

Fingertips brushed gently against Alex’s cheek and up to push Alex’s hood back. The icy touch could be felt under the mask Alex wore, and his heart rate sped up. No. Nononononono not his mask. He’d rather be beaten to a pulp than for his mask to be ripped away. Weakly, Alex tried to bat his hand away, but it was caught. The cold was harsher now, a warning for Alex to back off unless he wanted to become a slab of freezer burnt steak. Freeze Miser also shot him a look, another warning, and then he was caressing Alex’s cheek again and letting his gaze track the motion.

“Please don’t.” Alex had never tried to take his enemy’s mask off, even when he’d beaten the man in a fight. It wouldn't be right, an act of dishonor.

His dark eyes darted back to Alex’s, and he let his hand drop. Then the hand was back, but it was lightly feeling the back of Alex’s head to check for a wound; he seemed satisfied that there was nothing to worry about. The cold touch on his aching head felt like heaven, but to Alex’s horror, they came back to his mask. “Tell me why I shouldn’t, Hurricane.” The smugness was back, and Alex couldn’t decide if he wanted to be pissed off, worried, or turned on by the eternal purr that the man’s voice carried.

Alex didn’t have an answer for him. How was he supposed to explain it? He thought it was something that was obvious. What to say, what to do? “I…” _Because I wouldn’t do it to you_ , he thought, the words unable to leave his head. The only thing he knew to do was try and squirm to press further back into the shelves to escape Freeze Miser. Maybe if he got enough room, he could summon a gale to knock the guy away from him so that Alex could escape. Or at least get enough distance between them to be able to fight him off.

“You’re not so cocky when you’re backed into a corner, are you?” His voice was almost playful as he took a step closer, nearly flush with Alex and it was all Alex could do to not jerk his hands up to shove him away or throw a weather…something at him. He started to move his hands, trying to be subtle while he called up something to separate them, but Freeze Miser was just as sharp as Alex and Alex soon found himself restrained in moments, hands encased in ice at his sides. “Answer my question, please. Why shouldn’t I?”

“B-because we keep our p-private lives out—out of our fights. I-I wouldn’t t-take yours away from you.” Alex hated the stutter that tripped him up; that showed his fear to the man who could happily use anything and everything against him.

“Hm, and that’s what makes us different.” Alex clenched his eyes shut the moment Freeze Miser ripped his mask away; he didn’t want to know what his enemy thought of who he was and he missed the flash of surprise that crossed the man's face. Alex was well known, enough so that, even if someone didn’t remember his name, they recognized his face. He opened his eyes again when his enemy started to speak once more. “You’re too pure for your own good while I’m chasing what I want, and you know what?”

Alex peered up at the dark eyes that had softened slightly, the opposite of Alex’s wide and terrified gaze. He finally whispered, “What?”

“I learned that from you, Alexander.” Freeze Miser leaned in and Alex shuddered when chilled breath washed over him, and then even colder lips brushed against his. There was a gasp, and Alex distantly wondered if it was him, and then he was being kissed. It was so gentle, too kind for someone who had tried to kill him on numerous occasions. After some moments passed, Alex finally found it in him to respond, although he couldn’t tell you why he did, why his eyes closed and he pressed up onto his toes to reach. Whoever it was, Alex determined three things. They knew his name, they were treating him like Swarovski crystal, and holy shit Alex wasn’t sure if it was the kiss or the bump on his head that had him weak in the knees. Alex was itching to reach up and pull Freeze Miser closer or push him away or something, but the ice weighing his hands down was a harsh reminder that that wasn’t possible. And then the weight was gone with a wave of Freeze Miser’s hands, which went right back to cradling Alex’s face and hip.

When they pulled away for air, Alex managed to pant the question as to who the other was.

Freeze chuckled and shook his head, nose brushing Alex’s affectionately. “For me to know, and you to never find out.”

“How’s that fair?” Alex didn’t care if he was whining.

“I’m the villain in your story, remember?”

“Asshole.”

The taller smirked, actually smirked, and leaned in for one last kiss before bending down to scoop up the masked he'd removed. "Let's pretend I don't know who you are, yes?"

That had Alex's attention. It was a concern, that Freeze Miser would use what he now knew against him to manipulate him in one way or another; Alex wouldn't put it passed him. But apparently, that wasn't the case for the moment. It was suspicious. "Why?"

He stood and slipped the mask back down over Alex's face carefully and tugged his hood up, "Because you're right in that we should keep our personal lives out of this."

"Then why did you take my mask anyway?"

"Curiosity."

"I have a friend that told me that curiosity killed the cat," Alex fired back, irritated. Okay, now it really wasn't fair.

"Yes, that's true, and I know which of your friends said it." The smirk on his face grew as he watched Alex grow more frustrated. "How about this, Hurricane. I'll give you one hint, and one hint only." He crowded into Alex's space again, forcing Alex to stumble back a step. It didn't get him far and he found himself flush against the cold body of his enemy once more. Freeze Miser's eyes were dark, piercing as they stared Alex down like a starving man. It had been a while since Alex had seen hunger like that, especially when it was directed at him.

The taller leaned in, his breath tickling Alex's ear as he slid his leg between Alex's and pressed his thigh higher. Alex could feel his lips curl into a pleased grin when Alex let out a shuddered breath and stifled a whine. "I love watching you storm around the office when you're pissed off. That passion and your ass make you a lovely sight." And with that, he pulled away too soon for Alex's liking, smug at how Alex must look in that moment. Irritated, wanting, and a mess of feelings that Alex wanted nothing to do with.

Freeze Miser won for the first time that night. And every fight after had the pair flirting with one another, which led to them finding an alley afterward. Sometimes it was heavy petting, too angry with one another after whatever they had been battling over. Other times, it was gentle caresses over angry bruises and bandaged gashes; those were like a silent apology for whatever happened between them.

Now, as to whether or not Alex figured out who his enemy was, we may never know, but there were strange looks shared between him and his annoyingly passive coworker, Aaron Burr.


End file.
